


The Realization

by TheCrimsonScarf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Yeager Being an Asshole, F/M, Mikasa stands up to Eren(finally)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonScarf/pseuds/TheCrimsonScarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Eren snaps at Mikasa again? What happens if things get too far? Will they get over all the awkward moments? Or will they cower in fear of hurting each other once more? My first Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic so be nice!!!!!

Chapter one: Hate   
Hate  
It’s a strong word. Meaning in some cases, wishing for death. He deserves hate, he knows. But Eren Jeager is just too proud to realize it. He treats her so badly but just doesn’t care. He just wants to kick ass now and play house later.  
“Listen Mikasa. I can take care of myself.”  
Telling her this is obviously Futile, he knows, but he just wants to somehow get the fact that he can judge fairly in that tiny little brain of hers.  
“I’m sure you can but I just want to help. Not everyone is as good as they really think. I'm not really sure I trust her enough to train with you. Why don’t you just train with me?”  
She's talking about Annie again.  
He knows they don’t like each other. But he won’t let a little dispute against two people get in the way of his training.  
“Because, if you must know, I personally enjoy her fighting style. If that isn’t a good enough explanation for you then I don’t know what is.”  
“And what is it about her fighting style that would be superior to Mine?”   
Her voice rose a little. Attracting attention. Not too much, because of the Mess Hall being a big place, but enough to the point where Eren thinks this is a contest.  
“You know what Mikasa, this attitude of yours with all your clinginess, your judging, and your overprotecting is really pissing me off. I never even asked you to join with me-“  
“I think I know that Eren but I couldn’t help myself. Instinct took over-“  
“Oh what mother's instinct? Because you’re sure as hell acting like my mom. But hey, here's a newsflash for ya, she's dead!” He starts laughing like a maniac. “Because of that, I have to make it my business to kill every last Titan there is. Point, blank, period.”  
People are staring now. More than earlier. Armin being apart of that group. He looks like he wants to say something, but just stays there and looks on.  
“Look at Mr. Heroic trying to save the world by himself. Let me tell you something Eren. A Titan killed your mom, so you want to kill them all because of what that one titan did. But a Human male killed my parents. Have you ever thought about me wanting to kill every single last man on this planet? Nothing would hold me back. Not even you, being a male yourself.”  
“Ooh. I’m so scared. Listen Mikasa, just stop following me around. Jesus! I’m my own person. Leave me alone.”  
“Well when you go crawling with one leg don’t go saying anything. You’ll need me. You’ll see.”  
“I hate that you’re treating me this way, like I’m some child that needs to be looked after! I am fully capable of protecting my self!”  
“Well guess what! You can’t be protected by her. I've been with you since day one. She will never be able to do what I can. Never. Not even you.”  
She's walking away now. Not looking back. Leaving him in the Mess Hall by himself. Everyone looking at him. Embarrassed, he walks away. But not before muttering to himself: I hate that Bitch.

A/N: hope you liked the first chapter. Make sure you put a review!!


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooohhh! This should be good!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: sadly I do not own Attack on Titan. (Shingeki no Kyojin) I don’t Even own my own home so… that says something…  
>  P.S: I will upload frequently. Well, as frequent as I can. Being a 14 year old girl getting ready to graduate in June for high school is not as easy as it seems to be.

Mikasa POV

As she was walking away, she was angry. And yet, happy. She never yelled at Eren, let alone raise her voice at him. It was kind of refreshing. And yet, she felt bad. She didn’t know why Obviously. But she felt like she was in the wrong here. Being the bigger person, she turned around and headed back to the Mess Hall. Where she last saw Eren.   
When she arrived, there weren’t as many people there as it was when she left. Looking around for Eren, she noticed a fading silhouette along with a smaller one right by its side.   
The taller one was Eren, whom she obviously knew. But who was that short one? And why were they walking together through the doors? She needed to know.  
Creeping up slowly and silently, she stopped at the doors. She could hear Eren’s voice and… Annie’s? She didn’t Comprehend. She couldn’t comprehend. Why were they together? And then she remembered that they trained together so they were probably going over training routines.   
As she was dismissing the thought of those two, she heard something. Was it… a bump?  
Why would they be practicing right outside the Mess hall? She thought. Then she heard another one. This one more of a thud sound rather than a bump.   
She was getting curious. And when Mikasa gets curious, curiosity kills the cat. She was inching toward the door to glance through the small window.   
“And what is it about her fighting style that would be superior to mine? “  
That’s what she wanted to find out. With all the Bangs and booms she’s Hearing, she must know.   
Looking out through the window, she couldn’t Believe her eyes. Here, the man always rambling on about killing Titans, the man always so serious about training,… is roughly making out with the very girl Mikasa hates. Annie.   
“Because, if you must know, I personally enjoy her fighting style. If that isn’t A good enough reason I don’t Know what is.“  
Annie huh? That’s What he’s into?   
I can’t Believe it. I can’t Believe him!   
Before she realizes it, she starts crying a silent song.   
She’s So done with it all. She’s Walking away now. For getting it all.   
She looks down at the scarf. The red muffler given to her so so so many years ago. What was the point of all this? If she dropped out, she would have to work in the fields She definitely didn’t Want that. She was just going to have to soldier on. She didn’t Have time to be such a weakling. She was strong. The strongest of them all. She wasn’t going to give up on anything. She got herself into this mess, and she was going to get herself out.   
At that moment when she looked out that window at those two, she knew that not only did curiosity kill the cat, but it also killed her love for Eren.   
A/N: next chapter will be in Eren’s Pov so look out!


	3. Chapter 3

 

> **Hey guys I’m back! Hope you missed me! Sorry it took so long! But guess what I’m not dead! AS I promised, this will be in Eren’s Point of view.**
> 
> **Chapter 3.**
> 
> **Eren’s** **Pov**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> _I hate that Bitch! She always thinks she has the upper hand! Why can’t she see I’m not her Little brother? Hell, we aren’t Even related! I barely even know the Girl! This is so agitating!_
> 
> He was walking out of the Mess Hall and bumped into Annie. It was then that he realized that he was late. He was supposed to meet up with her about 57 minutes ago. She was looking real pissed and he could only guess the amount of frustration she would let out on him during training.
> 
> _Great. More stuff to deal with. This just tops it off._
> 
> “Oh. Hey Ann.” Ann being the new name she insisted on him calling her. He didn’t know why. He just thought she was finally trying to be nice to him. Nothing formal to call her probably makes her more comfortable.
> 
> “You know what Eren? If you don’t wanna train, well, that’s Not really up to you anymore… Don’t Be a duchebag and leave me out in the scorching heat to let the rest of my height melt away.“
> 
> She said it in such a nonchalant tone you wouldn’t even be able to tell it was a joke.
> 
> “Yeah I know I’m Sorry. I had to deal with… Some business.”
> 
> He breathed out that last part. He didn’t Want anyone else to know about what happened.
> 
> “ ’Some business’? What’s that supposed to mean? “
> 
> “ I got in a fight with that Bitch today. Again.“
> 
> They would always talk about Mikasa every time her and Eren fought. He would grow with resentment each passing day and recently gave Annie the Ok with using code name “Bitch” with her. He used to feel uncomfortable with Annie calling Mikasa that but as their arguments grew worse and worse he started to throw his cares away.
> 
> “She say anything about me?”
> 
> “Of course”
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “She said you would never be able to do anything like she could. She said you would never be able to protect me like she could. Not that I want you to anyways.”
> 
> They were walking out now. About to open the doors that would lead them to the training grounds. As they Exited, Annie abruptly pushed Eren against the wall and started sucking on his neck. Then she made her way up as far as her tiptoes would let her.
> 
> All the while Eren was in shock. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Annie, the girl he trained with, the one who lacks emotion, is seducing him.
> 
> It’s not that he didn’t enjoy it per say. It was just so sudden.
> 
> Just then she sucked on his collarbone and then moved up to nibble his ear. She whispered in his ear,
> 
> “Well, That Bitch wouldn’t be able to do _this_ like I can. Can she?”
> 
> She was trailing her hand down the front part of his body. Slowly. So slowly. Being a tease. Making his Hunger grow for more. And when she stopped to make him yearn for her touch more, he knew what she was trying to do.
> 
> “Oh no you don’t”
> 
> It came out almost like a growl. Like there was a monster within him making him quicker and more agile than a few moments ago.
> 
> He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the wall and her face showed shock and disbelief. It was then that he smashed his lips into hers. Biting her lower lip for entrance and gaining it. The arousal in his pants growing and growing and feeling very sore needed to be uncovered.
> 
> She tried to gain control again but he just kept smashing her back into the wall roughly. Never letting their lips disconnect.
> 
> She finally disconnected their lips for air.
> 
> “we can’t do this here. Let’s go to my room.”
> 
> He was unsure at first. But after looking back down at her, he noticed that he was undoing her hoodie and could see the top half of her bra.
> 
> Well, it wouldn’t be that bad.
> 
> “… alright”
> 
> She giggled and they took off.
> 
> If only Eren heard the footsteps walking away from him.
> 
> **A/N: There you go! Chapter 3 just as promised!**


	4. I'm so sorry!!!!!!

I have to put this story on a Hiatus for now. I plan on updating soon!!! I just Graduated a few weeks ago and I need to finish some more business I have to attend to. I started watching some new Animes (Fairy Tail, Hunter X Hunter) and got off track. I hope you can forgive me!


End file.
